Sword Art Online Re:Start
by xXGemini14Xx
Summary: The floating castle Aincrad was meant to be the world where she could escape and begin anew. When Kayaba announces the death game and traps her and thousands of other players inside, she has no choice but take up her blade and fight for her life across a hundred floors towards the freedom she so desires.
1. Chapter One: Reality or Fiction?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own SAO and its cast. Credit belongs to Reki Kawahara. All I own is my OC.

**A/N**: On another note, I'm sorry if there'll be any inconsistencies to the story. I've decided to follow the first SAO LN but with a sprinkle of Progressive as well as a few originals here and there.

Also, I admit I'm more of a casual player when it comes to MMOs so the terminologies and certain quirks that usually happens in most MMOs are a bit foreign to me but I'll research it as much as possible for better reading experience.

\- o - o - o -

I dodged the rampaging boar, the attack barely scratching me but the damage enough to lower my 《HP》 gauge to ninety-six percent. Two more from the herd of boars I was attacking flanked me from behind, with three kobold henchmen closing in from the front as if wanting to join the party.

I readied the sword in my hand, my mind assessing the possible strategies I could use. "Any minute now," I mumbled- eyeing my health before facing the hoard.

The boar I previously dodged tried to aim for me again, its cries enough to force the two behind me to make room, the lapse of attention the perfect timing I needed to exploit.

"Take this!" I yelled, my feet digging into the soil before I lunge for the boar careening towards me. I steadied my blade and aimed in between the eyes, my momentum quickly stopped as we both collided. I grit my teeth at the impact, my hand shaking when my sword harshly connected with the boar's head.

With one final yell, I pushed with all my strength and dug the sword deeper into the boar before raising it up to pull it out in a quick arc. I huffed when the huge animal collapsed, its body shattering into a million pixels.

The cry of the other boars and kobolds behind me leave me no room for a breather, my sword already shakily at the ready as I turn to the remaining group beginning to circle me. "Five left..." I mumble, assessing my enemies once again.

I noticed a small one lingering behind the group, noting that I could probably kill it with two or three strikes without damaging myself. It's only assuming if I get a successful critical in between and if the others were as patient like last time.

Which, sadly, wasn't the case given that my last attack had also damaged them. Why did I believe that I could handle six monsters on the get-go?

The boars came rushing in first, my body immediately moving to dodge their moves. I've already established their weaknesses but due to the weight of the sword- I might not make it out unscathed if I stuck to it. Running would have been an option but my pride refused to do so. It was cowardly and it was a trait I detested the most in people. I'd rather lose than run away.

After all, it's just a game, right? It's not like I'd really die if I lost here.

I dodged another attack and put a few distance between the hoard and myself - just enough for me to go and switch out with a rapier.

The moment the rapier materialized in my hand, I quickly aimed for the boar's head, before backing away and delivering more quick jabs at the boar until its health reached zero.

Four more to go.

"Hraaa!" I jumped onto the back of one of the larger boars after I switched back to a sword, the animal beginning to jump like a mad bull. I stabbed the blade into the enemy, keeping my place on its back as it continued its dance.

"Let... Me... Kill... You!" I shouted between the boar's jump before I pulled out the sword just as the boar got me out of the circle they herded me in. With blinding attacks, I managed to take down the boar before I noted that my health had now fallen to ninety percent.

Three.

I switched back to a rapier now that I was within a distance and aimed for the first of the kobolds that reached me. The thin blade connected with its back before I spun around and ended it in five successive blows. I ducked and rolled to dodge the other kobold, my rapier stabbing it in the side before immediately backing away when I got up. Two more hits to the back ended it just as the last kobold charged for me, my rapier slamming against its own weapon before being harshly taken away from me at the impact.

I clicked my tongue as the kobold charged again, my sword coming in too late as I took the blow full on. "Ghck!" I unconsciously yelped at the impact, my gauge lowering to about eighty-one percent due to the attack being a critical. Luckily, my hand remained gripping onto my sword, the victory obviously on my side amidst the damage I received.

After a few successive slashes, I defeated the entire hoard, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I collapsed to the ground. Even though I can't feel the pain of the attacks, the mental strain of how nearly realistic the game was still tired me out. It makes me realize once again how amazing the programming had been put into this game to make it feel so life-like.

Almost like I had been whisked away into a different world.

The sound of somebody clapping made me turn my head to the side to see two men approaching my position. My hand immediately gripped my sword tightly, using it as a crutch to help me stand when they stopped. My eyes assessed their movements carefully, wondering why they would approach me so casually when I barely knew them.

"You sliced through those monsters like it was nothing! I could barely see you when you moved." The man with red hair commended me, his eyes showing no form of evil intention behind them. But, then again, this is a game. I doubt I'd be able to read people here as easily as I did in the real world.

Although, his voice did sound rather cheery and earnest so maybe he didn't pose much of a threat as I suspected him to be. Now his silent companion on the other hand-

"AH! We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Klein by the way." He then gestured to his partner who looked rather hesitant at being introduced. "This here is a new friend- Kirito."

"Camellia." I returned the gesture with a light dip of my head. The moment I fully looked at them- that was when my eyes widened, my mouth barely parting when I finally recognized the man beside Klein.

"You're that guy from the beta test!" I nearly exclaimed, the man Klein called Kirito tilted his head in confusion at my greeting. "Oh! How rude of me. I'm the one you helped in the fourth floor, remember?"

When no recognition flashed across his features, I couldn't help but turn red when I realized that I had no choice but to disclose the embarrassing stunt I had done during the beta test before another person.

I sighed at the thought but nevertheless proceeded to tell them. "The one who decided to roll in the sand only for my foot to get stuck in a quick sand."

I could see Klein trying to suppress a laugh just as Kirito finally realized who I was, his eyes widening in recognition as he pointed at me. "You're the one who lost her shoe right? The one they called Cinderella during the beta test!"

It was at that moment that Klein had finally lost it.

\- o - o - o -

"You didn't have to let him know my infamous nickname too..." I frowned at Kirito after I spoke, Klein's laughter dimming to chuckles at the memory.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was funny seeing as you nearly suffocated then."

"It's only a game. I doubt I'd die in real life. Still-," I decided to wave off the issue just to save whatever dignity I had left before continuing, "-it's good to see you here on the launch day of SAO. I could tell you were a true-blue gamer on the day I met you at the beta so I was a hundred percent sure I'd see you here again."

"R-Really? I don't think I did anything that would warrant that much of an attention..."

"Are you serious? You practically climbed until floor nine! I barely even made it to the sixth floor." I pointed out, Klein's eyes widening like saucers at us.

"What the- what kind of people are you?! I feel like such a noob when I'm around you guys." He shook his head dismally, earning him a chuckle from both Kirito and I.

"Hey, being a newbie isn't bad. In fact, I'm not really as good in this VRMMORPG as I look when I fought those hordes," I assure him, explaining that I had barely managed to perfect the use of a sword skill before they met up with me.

"I was only part of the casuals who tried the beta because they had connections. My uncle knew someone who got me a free pass so I decided to try it." I continue on to explain before pulling out my sword and raising it to the sky, its metal glinting against the dipping sunset. "This is our beginning, see. I think of SAO as a different world to me- a place where I can start again... So I don't think being called a newbie means you're weak."

"I guess that came out weird, huh?" I chuckle awkwardly when they were watching me in confusion.

It was Klein who spoke first, his dampened spirits lighting up ever so slightly. "Well I got the gist of what you're trying to say. So thanks for that, Camellia."

"No problem, Klein. This is just a game, after all- so we can take it slowly. I just got the heads up on how the game works since I took the beta test that's why I look capable but I'm just like every casual player if you make me play a game for the first time." I waved off with a joke, their company actually relaxing. It's been a while since I had a decent conversation, one of the many reasons why I love playing RPG games.

RPG games gave me a chance to change myself outside the mistake of a life I have in the real world. My obsession with the 2D world was frowned upon by my parents and those around me. A hobby considered unbecoming for the next in line as the future head of the leading pharmaceutical company in Japan.

I even lost my so-called friends when they found out about my secret, calling me a game otaku and a disgrace to my parents' name. Only my 'estranged' uncle cared about what I wanted. He was the reason why I even got to try the beta test in the first place. Amidst my parents' hatred towards him because of his laid-back personality, he was actually the only person I even considered family.

He apparently worked for the very man who made the game- Kayaba Akihiko. I practically worshipped the guy ever since I played the beta for SAO; the way he revolutionized the whole gaming industry and his intellectual prowess that made this VRMMORPG possible.

"Oi, Camellia- you okay there? You're making a weird face-" I snapped back to reality when Klein called me out, my cheeks probably turning pink when I realized that I had ended up losing focus again. I'm usually very observant but I guess in a world like this? I feel like I can live in it forever...

"Ah, sorry!" I apologized while scratching the back of my head embarrassingly. "I was just thinking of how surreal this world is... Kayaba really outdid himself with SAO..." I trail off, admiring the setting sun like it was the real thing.

The clouds moved silently in the sky, pockets of floating islands with their own flora and fauna danced like ships across the sea of expansive scarlet hue. The wind moved the grass we were surrounded in, the scent of earth and the countryside vivid to my senses even if they were only made of ones and zeroes.

《The Town of Beginnings》 or the place where a new me begins. "It all feels so real I-," I was at a loss for words, my reaction enough for them to know what I wanted to convey.

"It feels like a dream, right?" Kirito finished to which I nodded.

"A dream I don't want to wake up from..." I mutter too low for them to hear, my eyes returning its gaze to the scenery before me.

"I'm up for another round of hunting," I decided to finally say aloud, hoping to relish in these remaining moments before time moved again and I had to go back to the real world.

The reality of my monotonous life.

"Do you guys want to party up and hunt over at the next town? 《Tolbana》has a good spot for farming," I add, noting how Kirito seemed to perk up at the prospect of a good hunting spot. Knowing that I had snagged Kirito, I turned my eyes to Klein- waiting for his response.

"It's a good offer... But I'll have to decline." He smiled apologetically, "I have a pizza being delivered over at 5:30 and I don't want that to get cold."

"I see." My smile faltered ever so slightly. Here I was hoping we'd be playing until evening but I guess I was the only one who considered this place more of a home than my real one. Klein must've noticed my dejected look, guilt obviously marring his features as he stood up.

"Now don't go giving me that look. I'm still coming back after I eat. I have a few friends waiting for me back at 《The Town of Beginnings》, after all. If you'd like- I can introduce you both to them."

"Really?!" I exclaimed rather excitedly, the prospect of adding new fellow gamers to my friend list an opportunity I didn't want to miss. Finally! Friends who actually share the same interests as me.

Turning to Kirito, I had noticed that the news made him blanch, his lips curving downward into a light frown. It seems he didn't share the same sentiments I did- but then again, he really didn't seem that ecstatic when Klein introduced him to me even after he found out we previously met back at the beta test.

Could it be that he was bad at social interactions?

It could explain why he always remained in the sidelines during the beta stages; having heard of him as a solo player who only joined groups during a boss raid. He was also alone when he saved me then so it could be that the rumors were true.

"Maybe next time, Klein." I ended up blurting out, surprising Klein at my sudden 180 at the prospect of meeting his companions.

"Whoa, you were excited just a minute ago, Camellia. Why the change of mind?"

I could feel Kirito passing me a thankful gaze, my fingers twirling my loose side bangs when I decided to reply to Klein's question. "Don't you think you should be getting that pizza? You only have five minutes left." I immediately changed the topic. The trick worked, with Klein forgetting all about the question when he realized that he had yet to log out.

"Crap! I still haven't fixed the house yet," he panicked before turning to us to quickly give a farewell. "Be seeing you later guys! I'll pay you back when we meet up again, Kirito. Consider it a reward for giving me a tutorial!"

Kirito and I shook his hands vigorously after that before I turned to Kirito when Klein began to open up the menu and proceeded to the log-out option.

"I propose a challenge," I smirk, my declaration earning me an equal gesture.

"I'm listening."

"First person to kill 20 《Kobold Henchman》 earns the right to this 《Anneal Blade》I got from a quest at a town called 《Horunka》. How about it?" I explained before pulling out the new blade from the menu. Kirito's eyes widened like saucers at the gleaming blade, my pride swelling at having gained the upper-hand against him.

"Amazing. I didn't think that someone would end up making it to 《Horunka》after just a few hours of the game starting. Usually, they'd go over the tutorials before gambling their chances to leave the town."

"I'm a beta-tester like you, remember. I wanted to see if there were any changes to the game as compared to the beta." I remind him before returning the blade back into my storage. I was just about to explain to him what changed about the requisites to complete the quest when Klein's voice pierced through our conversation, his tone sounding completely baffled.

"Uhm... Where did the log-out button go?" His question earned him a surprised expression from both Kirito and I, our conversation forgotten when we turned to him in confusion as well.

"Did you forget where it is? It's right after you open the system menu." I reminded him, even showing him my own menu to guide him.

It was only when my finger landed on the blank slot that I froze, Klein's words ringing true as I stared dumbfounded at the slot where the log-out should be.

"It isn't here..."

"Right. But then again it's to be expected since the game just came out. I wouldn't be surprised if there were bugs at the start."

"Easy for you to say, Klein. Don't you have a pizza waiting for you back home," Kirito teased, both him and I chuckling at Klein's expression that morphed into horror.

"My anchovy pizza and ginger ale-,"

"Why don't you try calling the GMs then?" Kirito decided to supply to which Klein shook his head in defeat.

"I have. But they aren't even replying..."

"Weird. I mean, I doubt they'd be this sloppy since they practically hyped up the whole game."

"I know what you mean. A bug this obvious should've been sorted right away and yet-," Kirito stopped midway, his body going rigid as if he had discovered something ominous.

Meanwhile, Klein was busy shouting 'Log-out', 'Return', and the like- something I found funny since SAO doesn't posses that kind of voice command. Kirito reminded him soon after of his useless endeavor but the worry seemed to never leave his face.

"You look worried, Kirito. I noticed that something dawned on you a while back- care to explain?" I decided to call him out, seeing as anything we could discover was really needed right now to help Klein.

It wasn't like I was bothered anyways of the bug. There wasn't anything waiting for me back in the real world except for a cold dinner with me, myself, and I. My parents were out on a business trip and I doubt they'd be back until next week or so. The servants tend to leave me alone and my uncle should be busy fixing this issue right about now.

So yeah, it didn't bother me unlike Klein who had a pizza waiting for him back home.

"Sorry. It just dawned on me that besides the log-out menu... There really isn't any other way to leave this game," Kirito explained.

"Even forcibly pulling out the NerveGear is a no-go since the actions are rerouted to prevent our real body from getting hurt if we were a little rough here in the game," I added, recalling the manual I read right after I purchased the NerveGear.

Of course, my explanation came too late when I saw Klein trying to pull out an invisible helmet off his head- the sight enough to make anyone think he had lost his mind.

"No luck... I guess we can't do it manually ourselves..." I sighed at Klein's delayed observation and looked out to the autumnal sky that was beginning to grow dark.

"Nope. Unless someone pulls out the gear then we're stuck here," I continued on. "Which is funny, given that rather than leave us here- the management should've at least forced us all to log-out themselves."

"It's been 15 minutes since we discovered the bug. I wonder why they haven't forced us out yet? I mean, the company that made this is known for their amazing customer care. It's odd for them to be slacking off right now, especially since this is the first VRMMORPG... " Kirito joined in, making me nod at his hypothesis.

The last they would do is earn the wrath of their customers... So why isn't anything about the bug being announced yet?

A bell in the distance snaps us out from our little investigation not long after though, our eyes searching for that ominous tolling that reverberated around us.

"What the-," My eyes returned to Klein whose voice sounded panicked, his body engulfed in a bluish light before he disappeared. Kirito and I followed next, the light blinding enough to force me to close my eyes-

-Not knowing that this was a prelude to something far terrible awaiting me in the horizon.

\- o - o - o -

"Camellia! Kirito!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Klein running towards me. Next to me, Kirito had just recently materialized along with probably almost all the players also currently online.

We were all huddled in a medieval-looking plaza- the heart of 《The Town of Beginnings》. The sound of people incessantly complaining was painful to the ears, my voice lost to the sea of dissonance around us. I decided that talking was useless unless I had to shout in someone's ear so I decided to stick close to Kirito and Klein who looked just as confused as I was.

A beeping alarm in the distance nearly silenced the entire populace, my eyes looking up to see a blinking red announcement with words 'system announcement' and 'warning' written on the sky. I noticed from a side-glance that Kirito had relaxed then, having probably reached the same conclusion as me.

I guess the GMs finally announced that we would have to be forcibly logged out due to the bug-

Or so I had thought.

Rather than return to my cold and lonely house, my eyes remained trained to the sky that had now felt ominously dark. The picturesque sky I had grown to love began to flicker until something viscous like blood oozed from it like those from a horror movie.

Instead of raining down on us though, the liquid slowly formed into a hooded figure whose face was hidden- or rather- non-existent within the scarlet robe.

"Players... I welcome you all to my world," the robed figure spoke. His foreboding words brought to life the recently silent crowd, all of them suddenly began erupting into murmurs.

"Is this an event?"

"What does he mean 'my world'?"

Those were just some of the conversations that floated around me. I didn't bother to overhear anymore of their chatter, focusing my gaze onto the floating hulk of a figure before us. The voice likely belonged to a male but this was a game so chances were that he could be a she. His presence felt like I was facing a final boss, my mind already imagining what skills he could do or how many life bars he had.

"My name... is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only one who can control this game..." I nearly choked on my own saliva, if it was possible in SAO, at the hooded man's announcement.

He can't be talking about 'the' Kayaba Akihiko?!

But why? My uncle had always told me that Akihiko was more of the silent type who worked in the shadows. What prompted him to finally walk into the limelight?

"I think some of you have already realized that the log-out menu has disappeared from the main menu. I assure you all- this is not a bug. In fact, this is all part of the 《Sword Art Online》 system!" Kayaba announced, waving his sleeved hand as if gesturing to us all.

The weight of the announcement had shocked us all to the core, my avatar unable to move at the absurdity of his words.

Several nervous laughs resounded around me, most of them shouting about the ridiculousness of his statements and to stop with the jokes. Yet, this was Kayaba Akihiko we were talking about- to make a joke like this? It isn't like him at all.

He would gain nothing beneficial by incurring the hatred of the players with a cruel joke like that.

"Until you reach the top of this castle then you cannot leave this place. Please be forewarned that any attempt to escape this place half-way by having someone pull your NerveGears off will result in terrible consequences..."

As if it couldn't get any worse- Kayaba's next words were the icing on top of this twisted nightmare cake.

"The sensors in your NerveGears will send an electromagnetic pulse into your brain... Frying it in the process." That was enough to get the people around me to panic, the mention of death heavily weighing in our minds.

"In fact, 213 people have already lost their lives due to this. Rest assured, the police and media have been warned and so your bodies should already be sent to the hospital wards to get proper treatment..."

He spoke of it like it was of trivial matter. 213 lives already lost before the game even truly started. Lives he casually tossed aside as if they had already served their use- is this really the man I looked up to? My uncle never said anything about this side of Kayaba-

Wait, my uncle! Surely he would've known by now, right? But even then- what could he possibly achieve?

We were at the mercy of this man... Even my uncle would only endanger our lives if he tried to intervene. It only means that we have no choice but to follow what Kayaba said- end this game by reaching the final floor.

But did I even want it to end?

Amidst the fact that certain defeat here means death and even intervention from outside forces means the same- I did not, one bit, feel it to be any different than the real world.

It's surprising, that my hands barely shook when he announced the death game. Didn't I say before that if given the chance- then I would never want to leave this world where I could start again?

I mean, death is inescapable after all. This is no different than living in the medieval times. Magic didn't exist too, which meant relying on your own skills with weapons just like any ordinary weapons expert. It's possible to learn, Kayaba didn't totally limit our capacity. We could learn any skill the game provided, all in exchange of clearing this game.

Yet- as I watched the people before me already in hysteria - I knew that I envisioned was nothing more than a farfetched dream.

Not everyone here was, in a hundred percent, expert of the said game. SAO was a hyped game after all. So anyone who was fast enough could get their hands on the game- may they be experts in MMO or not. I wouldn't be surprised if there were kids here too, those cheating their ages to be able to play the game.

Their cacophony of cries resounded in the suddenly claustrophobic plaza- all echoing the same words that I myself, just minutes ago, would have never said-

"I want to go home! My children are waiting for me!"

"Let me out- I have work tomorrow so stop spouting lies!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

These people, they cared about the reality and I- who hated it- didn't have the right to act like I was thankful this happened. The realization of this made me see how pathetic it was to actually think that I could be happy here...

SAO had now become a prison rather than my sanctuary...

We always crave for power and control- to manipulate others to our own benefit. That is what Kayaba has done to us. That is SAO's flaw and only now had I realized it. This isn't a world where I can start in- this is merely Kayaba's play room where he could control us as he saw fit. That isn't the kind of life I want- it's no different than what I went through in reality.

I had to get out if I wanted to achieve my true freedom.

"Let me prove to you that is your reality now," Kayaba's voice boomed amidst the throngs of shouting, those words that I once accepted had now become sickening to hear. "In your inventories- I leave a gift. Take it."

I clenched my fist at that command, unable to deny it like everyone in this room. Even Kirito and Klein had gone and opened theirs, accepting this new fate that they never wanted. Even in this world, I have no choice but to obey.

"《Hand Mirror》," I said the item's name aloud, the small hand-sized mirror materializing in my palm. Brick-red hair sported into a high-ponytail and hard gold eyes stared right back at me from the reflection, the face of the avatar I had designed looking completely clueless and frustrated.

It was only when people started shouting that I had noticed we were all glowing, my eyes closing for barely a few seconds before I slowly opened them- a look of horror morphing on my face at the familiar face now looking back at me.

Messy ebony black hair that reached until the small of my back and startling crystalline blue eyes replaced my previous look- Kayaba's words ringing true.

**_'This is your reality now.'_**

"Camellia? Is that you?" I turned behind me to see two strangers looking right at me, one about my age and the other a few years older.

"Wh-Who are you people?" I ended up stuttering before I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. Even my voice-

The 'me' I had desperately hated and tried to hide -how?!

"It's you, isn't it?" The older of the two spoke, his outfit already giving me a clue as to his identity. "K-Klein?" I guessed earning me a tired smile that accentuated the age on his face.

"The one and only..."

Turning away from Klein, I faced the other stranger next to him, his boyish features completely different from the mature and calm avatar he donned in both the beta and a while ago. "Kirito?"

Kirito merely nodded solemnly, his form showing how scared he looked as compared to before. In fact, Kayaba's cruel goal had lifted the fantasy veil of SAO- the people around us no longer living in the confines of the game's alluring lies of escapism.

Children and adults gathered in the center, their images mismatching the armor they once wore with confidence. The mirror in my hand cracked after it had served its purpose, disappearing into pixels in my palm. Even my level had been returned to one- my life bar glaring at me like a death mark.

I barely registered this reality that Kayaba spoke of when an ear-splitting scream resounded in the short-lived silence. Kayaba's frightening hooded avatar had long since vanished from the sky, the red errors disappearing to reveal the now ominous blue one I once admired.

Suddenly, people around me began pushing, rushing to the outside of the plaza like antelopes being chased by lions. I felt my body being crushed against the heap of bodies, the screams deafening to the ears.

"Camellia!" A hand grabbed me harshly by the arm, pulling me against the crowd. I was surprised at the strength they had to go against the hysteric sea of people, their grip barely slacking until we were pulled into the alleyway where a few people were in.

"Are you alright?" The familiar voice of Klein pierced through my muddled mind, my body barely registering any command my brain tried to give.

I guess I was still in shock, my body still slowly trying to accept what my mind had long since done.

"I'm barely hanging," I admit shakily, resting my back against the wall of a building. "Where's Kirito?"

Klein's face was a mix of worry and sadness, the people behind him making me realize what Kirito had done- what any former player of this game would have done. "He left for the next town, didn't he?"

"I'm bad at hiding it, I guess." Klein chuckled, noting the defeat in his tone. "A person like him... He gets guilty easily and I know that what he's suggesting is a good idea but placing our life in his hands? I think there's only so much a person can take."

"I see..." I admit before turning to all of them. "And you guys? What do you plan to do? By now, the outside plains will be crawling with people. Leveling up here is nearly impossible unless you take the risk to the other town."

"I know but I guess we'll try to do what we can. It's too much of a big gamble if we rush out like Kirito. We aren't as good as him, after all."

"Then let's form a party," I suggest, surprising both Klein and his friends at my proposition. "In a larger group, we can at least get by against stronger foes. The 《EXP》we get is the same as that of the starting monsters if it's divided. Right now, 《Horunka》 is our next bet to secure a safe zone. I'm pretty sure Kirito will be heading there as well."

"Woah, woah!" One of Klein's friends stopped me, "Isn't that a bit reckless? Sure we have a large group but if one of us gets attacked then that damage is only taken by one person. It's too risky."

I bit my lip at his retort, knowing well that he was the kind who wouldn't risk even a sliver of chance to get stronger. In fact, none of Klein's friends looked to be the type to, making me realize why Klein was adamant to stay behind.

"I understand why you're in a hurry, Camellia. I guess you're like Kirito in a way... There's a reason why I stayed behind but it doesn't mean that you have to as well," Klein assured me, prompting me to sigh at him.

"Tsubaki..." I correct him, his head tilting in confusion at my odd reply. "My real name's Tsubaki. You're my friend now so you have the right to at least know my real name."

Klein's smile seemed to widen at my response, the first smile given to me after the grueling ordeal we just went through. My menu blinked soon after that, only to see that I had been sent a notification from Klein himself.

《Klein added you as a friend. Do you accept?》 the notification said. "Well, friends have to at least make sure they stay in touch, right?"

I grinned at his response as I accepted his friend request. "Ryoutarou. That's my real name. Stay safe alright, Tsubaki?" He gripped my shoulder in a reassuring squeeze after he spoke.

I nodded one final time at Klein before turning to his friends waiting behind him. "Stay safe too guys. I hope we meet again."

After exchanging our farewells, I turned around and made a run towards the outskirts of 《The Town of Beginnings》, towards the distant horizon where my fate would soon entangle me in an adventure far greater than I could have ever imagined.

**-To be Continued-**


	2. Chapter Two: Two Is Better Than One

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own SAO and its cast. Credit belongs to Reki Kawahara. All I own is my OC.

**A/N:** Also, I've decided to incorporate a bit of SAO: Integral Factor's floor design due to the fact that some of the floors have yet to be fully disclosed until Progressive updates...

And on another note, I've made liberties to add my own quests and monsters as well as made some drastic changes to the story, timeline, and some usual rules in SAO. So if you're wondering why something like carrying people is now possible or why this happened far too early than the usual...then it's probably because of that.

\- o - o - o -

By the time I reached《Horunka》, I was already at level two and the sky had long since turned dark- my only source of light was the bright stars and the luminescent moon that hung above me.

Fortunately, Kayaba had a shred of kindness left to allow towns to regenerate our health points - saving me the trouble of having to waste what little of the potions I had bought back in 《The Town of Beginnings》. So, in the end, the 《Cor》I managed to save had been set aside for future meals, lodging, and the occasional replenishment of my swords.

I found neither hair nor hide of Kirito on my way to 《Horunka》, making me wonder if maybe he had gone into town to rest considering he had left first before I did.

It's quite odd that, in such a sort span of time, I had already accepted my fate without complaint. Or maybe it was because I had been so used to being told what to do that I had slowly degenerated into an NPC that only did what its codes commanded it to.

It was frustrating, really. I had hoped to at least change myself, if even a bit, within this virtual journey and yet even that- Kayaba had taken it from me. By giving me back my true form, it had become a solid reminder to me that even here I had no free will to do what I pleased. Like a prisoner shackled to a chain; I could move but only within the limits of what that chain allowed me to.

It was one of the reasons why I was determined to beat the floors regardless of what awaited me in the real world. Yet I knew that doing it solo would be next to impossible unless I found a partner to work with and then join a guild dedicated to clearing the floors.

It was why I was adamant to find Kirito. Knowing him, he'd still be alone right now due to his extreme aversion to people. If he plans to continue doing that until now then chances are he'd be working hard to gain a lot of 《EXP》 and 《Cor》. Both of us are former beta players as well, so we have a slight advantage of having gained a few knowledge of some of the quests and monsters littering the area.

Two is better than one, after all.

That is- if I could find him.

It was far too dark by now. I doubt Kirito would risk it by training outside in the dead of night no matter how advantageous it is; most of the players would be off to the inn by then. Although, this is Kirito we are talking about; a gamer like him would have taken the risk regardless.

But I should've seen him if it were the case since two of 《Horunka's》 pathways were within my view. I'd be able to see anyone come and go which, by the looks of it, only few players had done so. It's only the first day, many of them are probably still grasping the situation or are hoping someone would come and rescue us.

I had long since accepted that we were on our own and that it's up to us to end this game ourselves. Kayaba's a genius, after all. If he was confident to announce the death game to the whole world then there's no doubt that he'd be ready in case an outside force tries to intervene.

My stomach growled in protest, jolting me back from my inner thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised that my stomach would be clamoring for nutrients, considering it a psychological reaction due to having eaten nothing since the game started. Fortunately, hunger was my only issue besides death and fatigue- the urge to use the bathroom a foreign term in this game.

I sighed tiredly as I rose from my vantage point. I guess it means that searching tonight would be futile. It makes me wonder if he had gone off ahead to 《Tolbana》after making a quick pit stop here in 《Horunka》.

"I have a lot to do then." I sighed to myself before heading off to the nearest inn to rest for tonight.

\- o - o - o -

It was in the afternoon of my second week in SAO that I had finally bumped my level to six after spending two weeks in 《Tolbana》.

It was tough training back at 《Horunka》, not because of the lack of monsters but because my level had already exceeded the monsters' that littered the area. The higher my level went, the less experience I gained, which was a hassle since forming a party to challenge the boss was presently useless.

It was at that point that I decided to move to the next town called 《Tolbana》 in the hopes that I could level up there better.

Upon my arrival, I noticed that most of those in 《Tolbana》 were probably either former beta testers like me or solo players who refused any form of team work due to having to share their spoils. The vast majority of the players still adamantly refused to leave the first town, still hopeful that rescue would come.

There were a few mini-bosses I could go for but, with the death game and all, they were impossible to beat by yourself so I had ruled them out when I trained by myself at the plains near 《Tolbana》. Even though they were a good source of 《EXP》, item drops, and 《Cor》, it was too dangerous to attempt now that you can really die in this game.

Klein's team was moving at a snail's pace due to their large group. Klein having told me that it would be a while before they ventured off to where I was. Kirito was still nowhere to be found which made me frustrated that everything was not how I had planned it to happen. Only few took this game seriously, some having already forgotten the main objective.

They were swallowed up by the system, a frightening idea should it affect me too. It's only been two weeks and already they think that they were born and raised here. It made me shiver at the thought, slowly being consumed by a game was not how I wanted my life to end.

"Pardon me-," I lifted my head to the voice referring to me, my eyes meeting honey-gold ones that burned with utmost worry.

I was busy training outside of 《Tolbana》, taking the opportunity of the lack of players to train myself to a decent level. The faux sunlight was warm to the skin as I rested under the shade of a huge tree after training with the roaming monsters, the perfect moment the stranger had decided to approach me.

"Yes?" I questioned him, the stranger bowing in a manner that made me think of the trained butlers in my house. He looked to be a year older than me, with messy jet black hair that reached until the nape of his neck and dressed in an armor that matched his eyes.

"Forgive me for the intrusion. I was hoping if you have seen someone," he continued as he rose, my brow rising curiously at him.

"It depends. Very few pass here so there's a chance I could help." I gesture for him continue, the person before me nodding lightly in return.

"My name is Takumi. I'm looking for a woman wearing a red hood about a few inches shorter than me. She carries a rapier with her and stays to herself. We were suppose to meet at a specified time at the town square in 《Tolbana》but it's been an hour since the agreed time," he explained while I racked my mind for the woman he described.

A red-hooded person would've obviously caught my attention so it's impossible for me to miss her unless she used the 《Teleportation Gate》.

That or she could've-

"I'm Camellia," I greeted, after cutting off my trail of thought before adding, "Hey, did you by any chance check the gate by 《Tolbana》? She might've used that to jump to 《The Town of Beginnings》."

"I just used that gate before trekking back here when I went to look for her. I would have seen her if she went back."

His answer solidified my conclusion, my brows knitting in worry. "Well, if that's the case then she could have gone into a labyrinth. If she's by herself then-,"

I didn't have the chance to finish my words before the boy named Takumi grabbed me by the arms, his eyes a molten gold of dread. "Where is this labyrinth, then? By your tone, it doesn't sound like it's good news."

I sighed before slowly coaxing him to release my arm, Takumi briefly apologizing before returning to his stoic facade. This person must be very important if their safety is enough to break through this guy's composure.

"It isn't good news if you're a low-level player. If you're not careful, the monsters there can kill you in groups."

"That is worrisome... Can you tell me where its location is though so that I can leave you to your devices?"

"Weren't you just listening to me?" I scolded him, "It's dangerous by yourself! Let me at least come with you."

"I do not wish to impose our problems onto you as well, Miss Camellia. I believe that I can handle this by myself."

I felt a tick mark appear at his response, coldly brushing me off like a kid did not sit well with me. "A lover's quarrel, perhaps?" I teased cruelly, eliciting an unusual response from him. His cheeks had turned light pink, lips curving into a frown as he tried his best to compose himself by coughing awkwardly.

He totally deserved that.

"We aren't like that," he corrected me, before his honey-gold eyes turned to me ruefully. "It's my fault. By watching over her, I'm hoping I can atone for ever having invited her to play this death game."

Now, he had just flipped the tables with his story- making me feel guilty for having teased him like that. Takumi didn't really give off a vibe of a dangerous person, he just had a terrible way of trying to socialize with people based on the few snippets of conversation I had with him.

A bit reminiscent to someone I know- and currently looking for.

I guess my frustration had been getting the best of me lately. It's been two weeks and still no sign of Kirito. I knew I should've added him in my contacts during our tutorial training with Klein. Well, it's not like anyone had a properly functioning mind that time so adding him in my contact list was the least of my worries.

"I'm sorry. I spoke out of line," I finally decided to apologize. "You're not the only one looking for someone. I've been searching for him for two weeks and I ended up venting my frustrations at you."

"It's my mistake as well for dismissing you, Miss Camellia. I'm no different, acting coldly even when you offered help."

"Very well," I finally said, hoping to end this back and forth apology between us, "We aren't going to get anywhere with this never-ending apologies. Let me help you find your friend and then I'll call it even."

Takumi paused for a second at my offer but he agreed nonetheless when he saw my lips curving into a frown the longer he took to respond. "A-Alright." Was all he said before he opened his menu and I received a notification.

《Takumi wants to form a party. Accept?》 it said to which I accepted without a second thought. "Alright. Let's go and save the princess," I lightly joke, earning me a raise of a brow from the stoic Takumi.

"Okay... Let's go then." I muttered instead.

\- o - o - o -

"Now that I think about it, why didn't you just contact her? I mean, she's in your friend list, right?" I asked over my shoulder after we descended into the labyrinth.

After assessing our strengths, Takumi insisted that I take the lead- with him being my support. Takumi preferred long distance if possible, so he decided to use a spear as his first weapon since magic and projectile type weapons, save for the small stones and darts, didn't exist in this game.

"She removed me from the list the moment we went our separate ways." He replied after sighing.

"She must have a death wish if she's doing something reckless like that."

When no response came, I quickly glanced behind me to see Takumi's unreadable face- my brows knitting with worry at his suddenly plummeting composure.

"I-I'm sorry." I quickly apologized, scolding myself for being too insensitive. This is, after all, a literal death game now, jokes like that would obviously unsettle any one. I can't believe I nearly fell for Kayaba's spell.

"No. I can't help but wonder if maybe you are right. It's all my fault that I dragged her into this mess in the first place." Takumi shook his head, the crunching of leaves from our footsteps serving as our background noise. "I should've known something like this would happen from the moment that she asked me if we could go out and train separately for once."

"For once? You mean this is her first time outside the 《Safe Zone》 by herself?!" I nearly shouted.

Takumi's brows furrowed with worry at my outburst. "After Kayaba's announcement? Yes, this is her first time alone. She never left her room since then... I didn't know what came over her to decide to train with me for once... but maybe... with the looming mock exam approaching-"

"Look," I stopped him, rubbing my temples at the sudden time constraint of our mission. "I believe that apologizing to me isn't going to help any of us. Save that for when we save your reckless friend."

Takumi didn't respond after that and I'm glad he didn't. The important part of the mission was to save this Asuna person he spoke of and that needed us to be vigilant and prepared for the enemies waiting for us within the forest labyrinth.

So far, we haven't bumped into any hostile enemies, which meant that majority of the monsters here were those that required you to initiate the attack. Of course, that didn't mean that we could lower our guard. If Takumi was correct in telling me that this was Asuna's first time then encountering the monsters here alone would be signing your own death warrant.

We had to tread lightly and hope we find Asuna before-

The distant cry of an unknown beast was enough to cause me to freeze, the atmosphere around us vibrating as if the cry were a shock wave that echoed within the previously quiet forest. A blur of black and gold dashed by me with unrivaled speed, my eyes widening when Takumi had overtaken me and ran towards the general direction of that cry- all common sense thrown out the window as if fueled by desperation.

"Shit." I cursed, our plan completely disregarded when I ran after Takumi.

The trees were a blur to me as I jumped over the overgrown roots that Takumi had somehow magically maneuvered through with ease, my eyes making sure not to lose his form that got smaller with each step. How the hell was he able to run that fast? I could feel the mental strain taking over as I darted and jumped each shrub that tried to trap me, the psychological feeling of fatigue eating me up.

Bright light pierced through the foliage when I tumbled out of the dense forest and into a patch of open field, my lungs as if on fire even though it was only a game. But then again, this was our reality and the mental damage was taking its toll.

"Mistress!" Takumi's voice finally caught my attention, my eyes landing on his form that stood unflinching from the anthropomorphic beast that stood before him like a tank. Below the mammoth of a creature was a figure covered by a red cloak, the hood lowered to reveal long chestnut brown hair splayed around her.

She was still breathing, her life bar a glaring red.

It seems that Takumi's arrival had saved her but it had also put him in danger. The monster may have lost interest at the unconscious woman but now its gaze had locked on to Takumi. It was at this point that I slowly grabbed a pebble from the ground.

Assessing the situation, I called out to Takumi. "Takumi! Grab her!" I cried, diverting both Takumi and the monster's direction to me.

That was when I threw the pebble, the attack hitting the monster right on the face. The momentary lapse was all I needed before Takumi lunges under the monster, grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her away with lightning speed before the monster could recover. I dashed to them the moment Takumi and the woman were a few distance away, sword at the ready when the monster recovered and growled angrily at us.

"We have to get out of here. That's one tough looking monster if I've ever seen one, the pure red cursor on its head is proof enough. If we leave the area, the system will register that as us having escaped and the monster will probably stop chasing." I explained, my eyes still glued to the monster. "This entire field is its territory. We have to get into the forest. Do you have any potions with you?"

"I have five with me and a few antidotes."

"Use one on her. Then we-,"

The sound of a twig breaking behind the monster made me curse. Several pairs of bloody-red eyes gleamed from within the forest, growls echoing around us like an invitation to a feast.

"Shit! We must've triggered a trap." I hissed just as the first wolf jumped out into the clearing, its growl loud and menacing as it bounded to us.

That was enough of a signal to get the others to jump out of their own hiding places, my eyes frantically counting about a dozen of level three 《Blood Wolves》 plus the level six monster, now named a 《Kobold Deserter》, running towards us.

They were in a semi-circle formation, the Kobold lagging behind due to its size and the huge spiked club it carried. It would've been easier to take them down with Takumi as backup but the woman he kept frantically calling 'Asuna' still hadn't budged. Her life was slowly being restored but the strain of the battle she must've endured prior to getting knocked out had tired her. Even if she did wake up, she still wouldn't be able to compose herself in time to ready her weapon and fight.

"Takumi take her! We'll ambush them in the woods." I commanded before using my blade to block the first wolf that made it to us. I saw Takumi from my peripheral vision easily lift Asuna before dashing into the woods, three of the wolves breaking from the formation to run after them.

Fortunately, their levels looked like they were below Takumi's so he'd be able to take their hits while guarding Asuna. The main problem was the 《Kobold Deserter》 though, its cursor a glaring pure red. That meant that its level was equal to mine and any damage I might take from it would be a deadly blow since I had yet to update my stats from when I was still level four.

Nine wolves with light pink cursor and their pure red cursor ally- the odds were obviously stacked against me.

But that was only if I planned to fight them solo. Which wasn't my intention that's why I had to get away from the territory. Since the Kobold came from the main entrance of the labyrinth, it probably wouldn't give chase if I left the area, leaving its little servants a more easier target to focus on.

I grunted before using my weight to push the wolf attacking me back, the blade slicing through its face when I managed to break free. Normally, that attack would've killed any animal but this was a system. A complex script that had rules it followed.

That rule dictated that, unless I make that bar above it reach zero then, no matter how long we waited here, that wolf wouldn't be dying of blood loss any time soon.

I didn't give it the chance to recover before dashing towards it, delivering quick slashes that ended its life. The wolf disintegrated into pixels before I jumped back as another wolf replaced it. Three more flanked behind me, their teeth gnashing while rabid saliva dripped down their frothy mouth.

I inwardly cursed when I realized that my exit had been blocked, my eyes immediately landing on the Kobold who stood a few feet from me. I had yet to lose any 《HP》 but the mental strain was obviously getting to me since I had been training since morning when I bumped into Takumi. I had to finish this fight quick, if I drag too long then I'll be in trouble.

The growl behind me was enough to make me turn, my blade clashing with the huge jaws of one of the wolves. It tried its best to gnaw at my blade, my eyes widening in alarm when a crack had formed on the weapon. It looks like my blade is at its limit.

I dug my heel on the ground and tried my best to push the attacking monster back, the crack getting larger the more I put pressure. A tingling sensation alerted me of the attack I had taken from behind, a pixelated gash appearing on my back where one of the wolves had attacked me. I grit my teeth from the effort and managed to push the wolf away, my hands hoisted to deliver three successive slashes to the wolf.

The monster disappeared just as my sword broke, my mind inwardly cursing before I slowly backed away from the remaining group that slowly made its way towards me. I still had two swords left but the time it would take to summon it would likely give them the opening to attack. My 《HP》 was currently at ninety-five so maybe I can take a few blows to enable myself to at least get my other sword out.

I couldn't rely on Takumi right now, he had three wolves and an unconscious woman to think of so I was technically on my own even if we were in a group. The plan of sticking together had been thrown out the window.

It looks like it's do or die then.

Two of the wolves broke away from the group to land a hit on me, my hand sliding the menu open to pull out my sword from the inventory just as the first wolf bit me on the left leg. With the sword in my hand, I immediately stabbed the wolf in the head, several successive slashes until the wolf vanished- leaving a pixelated bite mark on my leg.

There was no end to them... I felt the fatigue wash over me when the second wolf took its turn, my leg nearly giving when the impact rattled my sword. My eyes noticed that they had long since abandoned the idea of blocking the forest but it's not like I could run into it in time. There were still seven of them and one of them was a tough one.

Attacking the strongest should be the main objective but his posse was blocking my path to him. Initially, it wasn't even my intention to defeat them. Running was a better option but, right now, it seemed as if I had no choice. I had to defeat at least the wolves to get out of this area.

My observation showed that three of the wolves were staying back to anticipate my moves, the other half circled me as if they would a prey, jaws snapping at me rabidly.

I could already feel the stress getting to me, the fatigue draining me of my focus. The wolves probably sensed it too, considering that they're taking too long to attack as if wearing me out. Which is funny, given that they're just a bunch of pixels- of numbers and codes sewn together by a mad man.

The moment my grip on my sword slacked- that was when they attacked. Two of the wolves broke away first, while one stayed behind its running companion. I wasn't going to give them the luxury of easily taking me down. Life was on the line for me and I refused to die here without ever having achieved what I wanted.

The freedom I so desired.

With what little of my mental strength left, I dove for the first wolf to reach me and slashed straight across its back as I dodged its attack- the other wolf taking it as an opportunity to bite at my arm. I let it, taking the damage, and in turn I sliced at it in six quick strikes to take it out. The other wolf lunges for my neck but I jump back in time before taking down that wolf as well, eyeing the remaining five heavily.

The Kobold howls once again like a shaking battle cry, all of the wolves now bounding for me. A final battle, huh.

A wry smile forms on my lips at the thought, the sword in my hand shaking slightly as I focus the weight of my body on my right foot before moving the sword back slightly. I then lifted my foot due to the sword's weight and shifted that said weight to the left side, my sword glowing in a soft bluish color.

The system registered the move and took over as I unleashed 《Horizontal》on the first wolf that jumped for me, the attack easily taking it down with one hit.

《Horizontal》 is the one of the first basic skills of the sword category. Due to that, the skill had a short post-motion delay after each use. With the distance I had, I managed to take out one of the wolves without getting flanked while I was still recovering from the post-motion. Thus, enabling me as well to dodge them once I recovered.

A dance with death- who'd have thought.

There's only four of them left now. If I'm careful, I can take out all the minions and then finally escape to the forest. This battle had dragged on for far too long. Add to the use of the sword skill- if this was in real life then I'm actually fighting on sheer will alone now. Two of the wolves blocked my back when I recovered, the exit once again beyond reach. I dodge the first wolf but take the other's attack, my life points lowering to sixty percent.

I had to be careful. I can take more of the wolves' damage but the Kobold will be the issue. Unless I heal myself and dodge them until I fully recover then I can't afford to be hit by the huge club it carried. I managed to dispatch one of the two wolves behind me with my sword, my eyes narrowing when I saw the blade grow a small crack.

I jumped back from one of the wolves' attack, my momentum and view suddenly tilting when I realized I had tripped. The fatigue had finally caught up, my muscles too heavy to move. I fell on my butt just as the first wolf jumped, my only shield my arm as I took the attack. I managed to pull it down with me just as I used my sword, six slices was all it took to take it down.

My life was at a glaring fifty-five percent and there were still three enemies left. I did well dodging the Kobold but with my current status... I can't help but think of the worst case scenario.

The remaining two wolves slowly prowled towards me, teeth bared and eyes trained on me. I lifted my sword against my chest, readying the blade to attack the first one that would run towards me.

I scrambled from the ground to get as much distance as I could, using my sword to slash across one of the wolves' chest after it failed to maul my face. I pushed the wolf away and tried to aim for its head but the other wolf blocked it and managed to shatter my blade. I took the two damages full on, my life bar dropping dangerously to thirty percent.

The wolves backed away as I rolled and tried to pull out my last sword and clumsily tried to get up. I narrowly missed the wolf's attack from behind me as I readied the blade and positioned myself for another 《Horizontal》. I was subconsciously gasping for air when I landed on my stomach after that skill, my legs still refusing to listen.

When I managed to turn around and face my death, the Kobold finally loomed over me like a death god.

They say that your life flashes before you minutes before you die. It's a good thing that wasn't the case with me. I doubt I'd rest peacefully knowing that my last memories were awful. It's a shame that I never achieved anything significant in these few weeks since I've been trapped in this nightmare.

SAO would've been my haven. My solace from the reality of my life and yet - Kayaba had taken that and stepped on it; he tied my arms and let me play on this twisted stage he created as his puppet. It was like letting me know that I was never free- not in my real life and certainly not in this plane of existence too.

Maybe... Death was actually the only way to go. If I can't escape this life- then maybe it's only in death that I would achieve that freedom. It's a plausible theory and one that I'm ready to find out.

Even in my final moments, I can't help but let out a faint smile.

**-To be Continued-**


	3. Chapter Three: A Reason To Live

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own SAO and its cast. Credit belongs to Reki Kawahara. All I own are my own OCs Camellia and Takumi.

\- o - o - o -

The blow never came.

I had my eyes shut when the Kobold poised itself to land the killing blow, my hands slowly clenching into a fist as I readied myself to welcome the afterlife. One second... Two... Three... Several seconds passed and yet I didn't feel the tingling sensation that alerted me that I was attacked.

"Ya can open yer eyes now, Miss." A voice spoke, its tone was almost familiar yet I seemed to have forgotten the face and name to whom it belonged to.

Daring to take that voice's advice, I carefully lifted my right eye open and squinted when light penetrated the darkness that I allowed myself to succumb to. A blurry outline suddenly obstructed the light, the silhouette slowly becoming defined until I was met face to face with curly auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

Argo's smile grew when my vision finally cleared and my eyes widened with recognition of her presence. Of course, the look on her face quickly vanishes though after I do so, her brows scrunched together as worry took over.

"H-hey, why are ya crying?" The moment she pointed it out, that was when I let out a breath as if I had only recently learned how to breathe.

Why? Just when I was sure that I wanted to die...

"W-why am I relieved?" I sputter to say, my glistening eyes trying to read Argo's, searching for an answer I could find.

"What are-,"

"You're an informant, right?" I took her by the shoulder and shook her, unable to accept the thoughts that tried to answer me. "You should know! I don't understand... Dying was the only option and yet- why am I relieved?!"

"It's simple, isn't it? You wanted to live."

I froze at that voice that spoke behind Argo, my eyes slowly turning to face the person who owned it. It had been two weeks since I last saw him, his presence always eluding me like that of a ghost.

Yet, just as Argo moved to give me room- there he stood before me. My eyes weren't deceiving me. Dressed in a grayish blue coat over his basic lighter blue avatar outfit and light brown pants, he stood with a confidence that didn't fit his face as if two weeks had changed him.

Made him stronger.

Where the Kobold stood minutes prior- Kirito had now taken its place.

"This game is no longer the escapism we're hoping for. One thing's for sure though- the death you want isn't the way out. I'm sure you realized that." His shadow loomed over me as he said this, his hand outstretched to help me up.

I reluctantly took his hand and was easily hoisted up, although my balance felt off which forced me to buckle my legs before collapsing on my knees again. Add to the fact that I was obviously still shaken, I really felt like a mess. It was embarrassing, especially when I made myself look impenetrable in front of Kirito and Klein when the game first launched.

"It looks like she's outta energy. We should help her get to a safer area before the monster respawns again." Argo offered before positioning herself on my other side and looping my arm over her shoulder.

"How did you guys find me though?" I managed to speak properly this time, doing my best to veer my thoughts away from the words Kirito had told me.

_'You wanted to live.'_

I didn't want to dwell on those thoughts, unable to fathom why it struck a chord in me. I didn't want to think of it. To accept it as the truth. Because what Kirito said is impossible. After all, there's nothing awaiting me in the real world even if I got out of here.

So why should there be any reason for me to be relieved to have survived?

"Someone was spreading rumors, using Argo's name, about a hidden log-out spot in this area. We came to investigate when a player ran to us for help."

Help? Could it be-

"There was another unconscious player in his arms when we met them. Apparently, you volunteered to help him find his friend but you both got separated when you told him to escape after you guys got ambushed."

"That must be Takumi." I sighed tiredly at Kirito's reply after I spoke. My feet felt like lead when we walked, my energy completely spent. "Did they get out safely? I was confident that I could handle the enemies alone since the requisite for this dungeon is only level three... I got complacent."

"They did. He was really worried yet thankful all the same. He said he owed you a life debt before he left with his friend."

"He doesn't owe me anything." I shake my head. "This is a life and death game now. It's only right to help one another."

"Yet you looked a little freaked out when Argo and I helped you."

I couldn't say a decent comeback to Kirito's observation, seeing as I was trying my best, yet failing, not to linger on those words he had said. Wanting to live? It really is preposterous. This world I assumed was a paradise is nothing but a hellish nightmare disguised as a dream.

No matter where I go, the freedom I search for cannot be found. A place where I can be myself without being judged by friends and family alike... A place where I can start over... It doesn't exist. Maybe that's why I clung to that sweet release of death.

"Ya know... Ya shouldn't give up on life just yet. Ya may not find what yer looking for here but maybe-,"

"I might find it on the other side? Is that what you're trying to say?" I cut Argo off, a bit annoyed at myself that I had said my thoughts aloud and even got a scolding about trying to live from her. "Because I'll be honest. Reality hasn't been as kind to me either. No matter where I go, _it_ can't be found."

No one spoke after that and I didn't mind. I didn't mean to snap but the mental strain coupled with the feeling of despair that ate at me didn't help make the conversation any easier. She didn't know me well enough to say things like that. She didn't understand what I was going through.

"Then, at the very least, give us your map data first before you go looking for death." It took a considerable time before Kirito spoke, his words taking me by surprise.

Did he just-

"Are you serious?" I nearly hiss at him, quite upset with what he had said. To think I thought highly of him and searched for him for two weeks with the hope of partnering up with him. It sounded as if he couldn't care less if a person died so long as he could take something of value from them. The nerve of this guy!

"And you honestly think that I'll give it to you after what you just said?" I add, in a tone that was nearly a growl. If I could move my arms then I would've smacked him.

"Hey, I'm just saying that if you're going to go get yourself killed then at least do something worthwhile like helping someone. Death comes whether you want it or not so there's no need to rush it. Help people and save lives, it'll make your life bearable- even if a little." He finished with a shrug, eyes meeting mine with a steady gaze.

...

...

...

Wait... Is- Is that what he actually meant?

The anger I held against him had dimmed considerably after properly taking in his answer, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he realized that I was staring at him for far too long with a dumbstruck look on my face.

In his own awkward and blunt way, who'd have thought that he was actually trying to help me.

"W-what?! There's nothing wrong with what I said. You can go and pursue death all you want but at least leave us the map data of all the places you've been to as a form of help to those who want to live on."

"I can't give it to you." I shake my head, my mind slowly clearing from the despair that nearly swallowed me whole thanks to those few words alone. "I have yet to complete it. It'd be dangerous for other players if I stop half-way, right?"

In a roundabout way, Kirito had a point. Ironic that he'd be telling me this when it's my family's job to make sure people live. Living for a cause... I didn't think of it that way. Death is inescapable and wasting it so quickly without having achieved anything noteworthy... That didn't sit well with me.

Freedom attained without having learned anything from it. Without having strived for it- fought for it... That's probably what he meant.

Maybe he's right... it wouldn't be that bad to try it out.

Make life worth living. Kayaba controlled this world but he didn't fully control us. Here in SAO, we still had choices we could take... Maybe helping others clear this game would help me find that freedom... Freedom without having to result in an early death just to attain it.

Isn't that what I initially believed in after the announcement? Finding my freedom without resorting to killing myself. When did I let my own despair destroy me and control me like this?

"We're nearing the exit. I'm going to part with ya guys here." Argo finally spoke up after we arrived at the entrance of 《Tolbana》, her presence leaving me as she stood before us. "I'm off to update the guidebook so that people won't fall for this trick again. Do ya think ya can take her to the nearest inn to rest?"

"I can handle myself," I retort, my voice coming out more like a squeak though, before easing myself up without having Kirito and Argo as my crutch.

I felt like my mind had been fully cleared the moment we got out, the sprawling dangers of the forest finally lifting from my mental strain. Now that we were in the safe confines of the town, I feel like I could think better now.

See things better now.

"I believe I owe you both a life debt for saving me. I'm sorry if I snapped at you both..." I bowed in apology.

Kirito and Argo looked away awkwardly when I lifted my head, their faces showing they were clearly embarrassed at being shown such gratitude.

"You don't owe us anything. It's a life and death game now so it's only right to help others, remember?" Kirito threw my previous answer right back at me, a small yet tired smile gracing my lips at that response.

"Of course," I reply before extending my hand for a friendly shake. "But the debt I owe you isn't because you saved me from those monsters. Rather, it's a debt from having saved me from myself."

The implication of my words made Kirito return my smile with his own relieved ones, his hand taking mine in a firm hold. "Right. Did you find the reason?"

"Yeah." I nod after letting go of his hand. "Kayaba may have us here as hostages but that doesn't mean that we're tied up. Helping others and saving lives, isn't that what you said?"

With that, I opened my menu and motioned him and Argo to do the same. A confused look settled on his face when he saw that I had decided to add him and Argo as friends.

"I've been looking for you for two weeks. The least you can do is accept it as payment for the insult you just said to me."

"Wait- what?! I didn't-"

"Kinda true there, Kii-bou. Telling her that she can go die so long as ya get 'er data ain't really a nice thing to say to a lady." Argo snickered at his expense, earning her a light glare from him.

"Anyways. I really have ta go. I'm sure we'll meet again soon, so see ya guys around!" We parted ways with Argo after that, her figure easily blending in with the crowd of NPCs and occasional players that littered the area.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Kirito asked me.

"Find Takumi and his friend. It's a good enough place to start," I replied while fiddling with the strap of my belt bag, "Do you know where they went after you left them?"

Kirito closed his eyes as he pondered. "Not really, no. Wait-," he opened his eyes before turning to me. "Didn't you and Takumi head out to the labyrinth as a team? With all the panic that ensued, maybe he hasn't dissolved the group yet."

Taking his advice, I focused on the name hovering over my peripheral vision. Two names, both mine and Takumi's, showed on the corner before I looked away to refocus back to Kirito.

"He hasn't dissolved the group yet."

"Great. May as well send him a message asking where they are so you can head over there." Kirito instructed, to which I complied.

_[Tsubaki: Hey! I managed to make it back to 《Tolbana》 thanks to the help you sent. Where are you btw?]_

After sending my message, I glanced up curiously at Kirito. "Just me? Shouldn't you check up on them too? I mean, they do owe you one as well."

We were busy walking when I had asked this, my brow raising suspiciously when I noticed his steps falter at my question.

"Well... I'm actually busy after this so-," I don't give him the luxury to finish when I stop him by grabbing his coat, the abrupt halt making him look like a squawking chicken as he tried to right himself by flapping his arms.

"Don't give me that excuse, mister. If you're going to run away then I'm not letting you." I poke him repeatedly on the chest after I spoke. "The least you can do is see it through. Accept their thanks and move along."

"I don't even know what's the point in it, Camellia. It's not like I'm looking for a praise or anything."

"Is that what you really think this is about?" I couldn't help but inwardly face-palm myself after I spoke at the stupidity of his claim.

Praise? Is that how bad he is at socializing that just checking up on someone you helped is assumed as asking for praise? He definitely has a long way to go...

"Well, what else is it suppose to be about?" Kirito asked me, prompting me to sigh.

"How about making sure they're safe? Concern can be a reason."

"I don't... I mean-" Kirito tried to formulate his words before pausing and shaking his head.

I couldn't help but cast him a pitiful look as he fumbled for an excuse to escape. He's totally hopeless when it comes to approaching people. Going solo both in the game and socially... While he may be a natural at RPGs, this is SAO we're talking about, after all. It's an MMORPG, emphasis on the word MMO. Whether he needs them or not, he can't possibly survive long if he doesn't have at least a few people to rely on.

"Fine," I finally speak. "I won't force you to come with me to see them but you have to at least make a deal with me first."

When I had his full attention, I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the suspicious look he was giving me. "Relax. It isn't something like money or rare materials."

"To be frank, I'd rather get those for you than whatever it is you're planning."

I rolled my eyes at his reply, our forms finally stopping before 《Tolbana's》tavern. I could already feel the grumble of my stomach, the cry for hunger too strong to ignore.

"How about we get something to eat first? I'm starving!"

\- o - o - o -

The tavern was designed like any typical RPG game's tavern would look like. The place was made almost entirely of some sort of hardwood, two double doors like those of a saloon's serving as the entrance.

The inside of the place was bustling with activity, a mix of NPCs and players busily chatting or eating in their respective tables. Kirito and I proceeded to the four-seater table at the end of the tavern, the area chosen by Kirito himself because of his complete aversion to speaking to people as much as possible.

Tapping the table the moment we sat, I began to peruse the menu while Kirito did the same. Choosing the desired meal, with me ordering a typical dish made of boar meat, we then waited for the meal to arrive as we settled on our respective seats.

"Well? What's the catch?" Kirito wasted no time to ask me.

I leaned back on my seat as I observed him, taking in his question while reorganizing the answer I would give him in my mind.

"That you make me your partner." I immediately reply, my answer making his eyes widen considerably in surprise.

"Really? I think there are others far more capable than me, Camellia."

His answer is true. There are others probably just as good as him. But there are two reasons why it has to be him. No one else. It's a decision I myself came up with ever since Kayaba trapped us here and ever since the conversation Kirito, Argo, and I had quite recently.

"Well, first, it's because-" I stopped and then inwardly shook my head to dispel the embarrassment threatening to well up in me, "-besides Klein, you're also my first friend here in SAO," I admit to him, the first reason of choosing him laid bare before him.

While joining up with Klein and his group should've been a better option, I couldn't afford to move at a snail's pace. We were on borrowed time, after all. There was only so much nutrients that an IV drip could provide. If we were to dawdle then we'd die regardless if we beat the game or not. That's why I had to find stronger players to team up with and it just so happens that Kirito was the one I could easily approach given our prior introduction before we were dragged to hell.

I wasn't kidding when I had said I considered him a friend. Kirito needed to know that he had people he could count on. A solo player's life is truly lonesome. Giving up connections just to stay in top shape for battles is a reckless choice. We're in a death game now. A game where lives matter. Where one wrong move can send you straight to your grave.

I watched Kirito's reaction in slight amusement, noting that he too was just as embarrassed as I was with my declaration. At least I wasn't the only one going to suffer through this situation.

"I-well... Thanks, I guess?" He mustered to say with as much dignity as he could before deflating when he realized that he had stuttered his reply to my answer.

When I had first met him, the older avatar he had doned had made him look like a confident and capable veteran player that casuals and beginners alike could rely on. He wasn't someone that you'd immediately worry for because he looked like someone who knew what they were doing.

But when Kayaba had lifted the Glamour we hid ourselves in, that was when I saw the true Kirito behind the mature facade he built up. Even if there were times he'd act confident in front of me, it was obviously written in his eyes that he was just as scared, confused, and frustrated as us- a farcry from who his former avatar was.

Which was probably what made him so approachable now as compared to before.

"That and well-," I paused again before looking around to see if there were any players that might eavesdrop on us. When there were none, I nodded to myself and continued in a hushed tone. "I'm sure you've heard. That being a beta-player isn't all rainbows and sunshine now that SAO is a death game."

"I've heard." Kirito nods, his tone turning serious and the light mood we set up now turning grim. "Argo's been getting a lot of messages about it too. People paying large amounts for the names of the beta-testers. Fortunately, it's one thing that Argo adamantly refuses to sell regardless of the price."

I shiver at the thought of what those people need the list for. In another time, if this game didn't have such high stakes involved, I would've been proud of myself as a beta-tester. Being one always came with perks and status amongst the other players.

Sure there were some who resented beta-players because they got first priority when the games are released or received extra prizes for participating but it wasn't something that one should worry about. It was easy to just ignore them and they usually posed no threat to one's life.

But now... It's far too different now.

There's a chance that beta-players would no longer be safe if people knew who they were. Because of the knowledge we possess, chances are that there are some players who'd take advantage of us. If, by chance, some of them might even dare to-

I can't help but shake my head to dispel the gruesome thought. That was probably the reason why nobody would easily take me into their group, or why some would prefer solo.

They were cautious of who they allowed to join.

With the introduction of a new feature called 'Death', lack of trust had now become a worrying issue. How are we going to finish the game now that there's a chance one of us could stab the other in the back?

"I admit that I'm not as good in fighting solo as you are but in a party- I'm quite capable as a back-up so you don't have to worry about me dragging you down!" I slammed the table rather harshly as I said this, surprising both myself and Kirito at my rather enthusiastic reply.

I got carried away... Probably because I've been holding these words in for so long that they ended up tumbling out of my mouth as if running for freedom. Great. Now I sounded far too desperate when I asked to be his partner...

"Um...I guess I can see where you're coming from..." Kirito managed to say, his expression clearly looking rather awkward after the embarrassing stunt I just pulled. "Knowing that we're both in the same boat would certainly be more advantageous and probably safer."

The way he worded it made me feel more hopeful about the negotiation. If I just refrain myself from being overly-excited then it'd be smooth sailing from here on out.

"S-so are we clear?" I coughed to regain my composure as I said this before offering my hand out to him.

The moment felt like forever. Watching him assessing my outstretched hand far longer than intended made me feel uncomfortable. If he doesn't take it, I'd look like a complete idiot to everyone watching.

I watched Kirito sigh in defeat before taking my hand and quickly shaking it before letting go. It took me a minute to process what he had done, my mind still unable to comprehend what he just did.

I was ready to defend my side if he disagreed and yet-

"Hello? Earth to Camellia." I jumped when Kirito called out to me, his hand being waved in front of my face when I finally snapped back to reality.

"Sorry! I was just shocked that you agreed so easily..."

"It's not like I can say no. Knowing you, I'd never hear the end of it until I agree." I frowned at his words but made no move to defend myself. He isn't wrong to be honest. If he had tried to find a way to say no then no doubt I'd have shot down every possible excuse he'd give me.

"But as agreed, you're the only one going to meet up with Takumi, " he added, to which I reluctantly accepted.

"It really is a shame, Kirito. I think they'd make great friends even if Takumi looks too uptight."

"Given the situation, making friends is the last thing on my mind." He shook his head as he said this, his eyes carrying that far-away look in them.

Once again, I had forgotten that Kirito was someone who got guilty quite easily. He didn't mean it in a bad way when he tried to distance himself. Given how Klein and I practically worshipped his skills, he's probably afraid to let us down if he failed. The guilt would eat him up and given his fragile social skills...

I guess I have a long way to go before I can bridge that gap between us.

**\- To be Continued - **


End file.
